FS and Chill
by Kriftonucci
Summary: Two oneshots and alternate endings to my story The Dead Letter. Just scraps now.
1. Chill optomistic ending

Chill

By Dead Promises

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was never fair for Bendy to simply allow his hatred and selfishness to work out when he refused to have someone know something he was not part of.

Bendy thought he had obtained this cruel bliss from simply hiding something from someone.

What he didn't know was how destiny had a way of bending things to make what had not happened occur anyway.

For this he was sorrowed.

Meanwhile, somewhere only a couple of yards away from the intersect between Antonucci Lane and Wilson way, there stood an apartment easily in view.

Although it's height was strongly reminiscent to it, the apartment did not belong to Mac.

Instead, to a different person that seemed to have a close relation to him.

It belonged to a preteen girl with three pigtails growing out, blue and rainbow sleeved overalls, and a knack for talking so much, at a so fast speed.

Eleven thirty on Saturday was her accustomed curfew when it came to reading so many books that not only interested her, but gave her the chance to take vocabulary from them and use them to her own advantage.

Once she finished brushing her teeth and changing into her standard yellow pajamas, there was nothing left for Goo to sit out for but her bed.

"Sigh, well time for sleepy sleep! Hopefully tomorrow will be a different day and -"

But just as she tried to finish speaking, her phone rang.

"Hello! Who could it be at this time of night?" Asked Goo deliriously before she picked the phone up.

"Hello? Who is it that would be speaking at this very time of which we all should be sleeping by now?" She asked.

"Goo?" Said a voice.

"Wha- Mac?" She asked.

"Is it you? Why are you calling at this time of night, I mean, forgive me if I'm wrong when you claimed surprise parties aren't your thing, but dawn is a long way from now, and if you ask me-"

"Wait, Goo. Did you ever get the letter?" Asked Mac's voice

Goo paused.

"A letter? Um, no I didn't, why? Was I supposed to, cause I just checked the mail a few hours ago, but there wasn't anything for me, why? Did you send something for me?" asked Goo, the last question in a way that would make Mac blush.

"Um..well um, yeah I guess uh-" Mac nearly stuttered, trying to fight off being timid about it.

"You like me, don't you?" Asked Goo, now more serious than girlish.

Mac then paused.

Now that he knew she never received the letter yet he'd have to try not to lie about the current subject, he had to find a loophole through all of it.

"Look Goo, before I can answer that, there's something I want you to know" Began Mac.

"Lay it on me, then." She replied.

"Listen. Last night, I had some sort of dream. I don't know how to say this but I guess it dealt with me doing something really terrible that I would not have expected to happen until… well, you know" Said Mac.

"To be one hundred percent honest, I don't know. But what was so horrible about your dream that you had to go and tell me about it?" Asked Goo.

"Because in the dream I had, I sort of, I guess, killed myself" Mac replied.

"Whoa, sounds like a nightmare to me. I mean it's a good thing dreams are dreams and not something they can base themselves off of real life, cause if that was-"

"Wait" Mac interrupted.

Goo paused after then.

"Listen, that dream I had was not as fake as I expected it to be. I mean, I even remember actually killing myself for a reason you know" Mac said.

Goo continued after raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it sounds odd to me still. I mean, suicide is very unlikable from you Mac. I mean, it's not like you would have suffered something so shameful in the past it would have nearly lead you to-"

"Wait wait, hold on. You mean you don't know the reason I would have done it?" Mac asked in an almost irate tone, when he knew that while she didn't have the letter for the unknown reason, it was safe to ask her.

But once she replied, he now wished he hadn't

"Only because there is no reason. You're a good person who has a life without misery, Mac. And if anyone were to ever trouble you even the slightest, I would be on your side to defend you from anyone that came in your way".

Mac could no longer hold back his fury.

"Hm, and I suppose that by "anyone" you would never include yourself, now would you?" Asked Mac firmly.

"Um, I don't follow" Goo replied.

"Of course not, you and many other people who take my feelings to be some kind of renewable resource you can just waste away when it's possible to use it more than once when in truth it was already ravaged before you even started" Mac spoke furiously.

"What are you talking about, Mac ? Who would be so cruel enough to do something they'd think they can just do it as many times as they'd like without realizing it hurts their feelings?" Goo asked desperately after taking Mac's unreasonable tone.

Mac sighed.

"I don't know, but maybe you might know when you hear those two simple words that can't be ignored once you take them in" Mac said slowly.

"Let me just assume. It was the surprise party, wasn't it? Oh come off it, Mac! Aren't you used to that crap already you could grasp it in between your hands and choke it down by taking it as a joke?"

Now that Goo was angry at him, this was now heading towards more of an argument than a conversation.

"To begin with, It's NOT a joke anymore when I've heard it before for the past four years, and if it was, would I be laughing any how?-"

Goo couldn't reply, yet managed to retain a stern look.

"-And another thing, it wasn't just the party, but when you told me I stank. I mean, that would hurt everyone's feelings in spite of it being just a joke without an apology"

There was Goo's turning point.

"Oh, I'm sorry mister sensitive! But why would you be so offended by only my words when other people, especially Coco, threw down even worse insults at you?"

"Because yours….well-" Mac flinched in speaking.

"Well what?! Spit it out!! I'm not allowed to be on the phone longer than 11:30 p.m., and it's already eleven!" Goo yelled impatiently, yet not so loud.

Mac drew a heavy sigh.

"Forget it, I just wanted to let you know I'm running away, and why" Mac said, now calm.

-

I got to make a phone call to my best friends

I got to let them know that I'm leaving

Everything behind me, and politely

I don't want to hurt their feelings, oh no

-

"Running away? All for a stupid surprise party? If this is your idea to get back at us, NO, me by joking around, I'll tell you right now it failed" Goo replied, also a bit calm but nevertheless firm.

"Believe what you want Goo, I am running away. From what I've seen in my dream, killing myself is too much to ask for." Said Mac slowly.

"But before I hang up, I guess it's fair to answer that question you asked me before I headed off into my pointless explanation, seeing as you never got the letter."

Goo tried to remember which question it was, when Mac finishes

'Let's just say, I thought I did"

Once that was said, a crackle sound with showed Mac had hung up was heard.

Either ignorant or careless whether he procured the point evidently enough to her understanding.

"Drama king, what did he think he did anyway? And what's with that stupid letter he kept mentioning about?" Goo stated to herself.

Looking at her bed, she undid the covers as she was preparing to sleep, unaware she left the phone not intact when it was merely lying there.

Yet once she hanged up herself, she remembered something she said.

"You like me, don't you?"

"What? Was that what he meant? NO!" Goo asked herself, as she immediately walked towards her wardrobe to change into a chestnut colored sweater, and run out her house.

"I'm glad Mom and Dad are heavy sleepers!" Goo smirked as she closed the front door without locking it, and ran towards where she knew Mac lived.

-

I'll need to come back and I want to explain

Why I had to leave them sleeping

The answer's in the air, but I really don't care

Cause I couldn't really keep on breathing the smoke

-

Once she ran far enough to where she knew by now where Mac lived, Goo stopped and drooped her head down to take the time to wheeze in and out air from having to run so much in a simple minute.

"Where could he have gone by know?" Goo asked herself after she finished panting and resumed jogging.

Yet only a few meters away from a corner which separated both Wilson Way and Cherry street, Bendy was leaned back on a building without the slightest idea on what to do next.

His head directed straight up to gaze at the dark star decked sky, as though wondering if there ever was and will be a tomorrow.

In some ways, he felt quite thankful to be able to see the stars at night in spite of being nothing more than the stray he never considered himself to be.

To Bendy, it seemed like freedom to be able to walk around any place he desired since he was alone.

It was almost as if the world was but a white billiard ball, that you may never know what you might hit.

Although there were days when he had wished he had an owner again to play with, talk with, but most of all, be with.

But it was nights like these that made him believe that perhaps deep down, everyone all alone, especially when death was around the corner.

Now that it was only him, every day was like a gift he did not have to share with anyone.

Yet there was one thing he never saw coming when he was over convinced with the fact that residing around the streets seemed easier: he was not the first.

Seconds later, he starts to hear footsteps heading this way.

At first, he thinks about hiding from believing it may be something dangerous from policemen, to stray pit bulls that seemed to have a fond for chasing imaginary friends.

But had it not been for realizing they were slow footsteps, he would have never easily figured out they were coming from a person, or now that he saw him, Mac.

Apparently, when he looked Mac in the eyes as he came closer, all he knew from him was that he didn't seemed that satisfied while he carried a medium sized briefcase.

When Mac looked at Bendy, he could assume he was thinking the same thing about him.

Before Mac could pass by Bendy, he began to hear running and someone calling his name from afar behind him.

He should have known it was Goo whom was wearing a sweater.

Mac sighed and turned his head to pretend he did not see her.

Once she made it there, she took a moment to pant out from running fast paced for the second time.

"What do you want, Goo?" Mac asked, mild hostility seemed present within his voice.

Upon hearing Mac say her name, Bendy's eyes widened as though an epiphany struck him.

"Oh come on! I had to jog my butt all the way here to get to you, and the only thing you can come up with is that?!" Goo shouted to a point she might fear it may wake someone up.

After a while, Goo notices Bendy's presence when Mac reacts to her question.

"What else am I supposed to say? If I explain everything to you, it will be just as pointless as when I told you the reason I wanted to kill myself, right?" Mac said, turned around.

-

And every time when I painted my room

Like a fool I hid my feelings

And every time when I painted my room

I thought about leaving

-

Goo was stumped right there.

How was she able to reply without having to argue with him like in the telephone.

But that's when she remembered the previous reason she had traveled to look for Mac.

It might have been hard to say, but when she asked him, it was not a big deal.

"Well, I was right about one thing, right?" She asked.

"About what?" Mac asked, calm but upset.

"Well, you know…um…you sort of… I guess." Goo never thought she would have trouble speaking at that moment.

But she didn't.

"Err… I was right about one thing, you do like me, right?" Goo managed to speak.

"Yes, I did. But now that I know better, there are reasons why I should have thought about it more" Mac replied, now completely calm.

Whether he hurt her feelings or not, all Mac wanted to do was for her to cease blocking her path when deep down, he felt even the smallest pity.

-

You roll like a stone girl, you should not stop

And I don't want to step on your feet

And you do what you do to stay on top

And I don't want to make you feel incomplete

-

Goo looked up for a moment then replied.

"Well, actually, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean, I'm actually all right with that, Mac, seeing as I sort of-"

"Mac?"

It was Bendy who asked that question this time, and who Goo and Mac now had their attention to.

Bendy did not know what to say, when they kept on looking at him as though they never knew he existed.

"I thought about keeping it as a secret for my own satisfaction. But when guilt hits you right in the face, I don't think it's worth it. Especially right now" Bendy said, as he did something beyond belief, although he was imaginary.

Bendy raised his index finger, and tapped his forehead.

Afterwards, his forehead splits open to reveal what looked like an eyeball in a vertical position.

"What the heck?" Mac exclaimed as he saw the eyeball begin to squirt out a velvet material too gooey to be solid yet too dense to be liquid.

As the liquid fell on to Bendy's hairy palm, he said " I never thought I'd have to remove something out of me in an instance such as this one"

Bendy looked straight at Goo, and asked "You're Goo, am I right?"

For once, Goo was left speechless enough to do not much but nod in response.

"All right, hold out your hands" Bendy ordered, as Goo knew not much to do, but what he said.

Once she held out both palms, Bendy dropped the liquid like mold onto them to Goo's half displeasure.

Before they could expect anything to happen, Goo and Mac both watched in shock as the substance began morphing and becoming thinner until it took the form of something no thinner than a piece of paper.

Seconds later, it even took the form of a piece of paper as it became rectangular and white all over with light blue horizontal lines on it.

Once it's form was completely intact, Goo glanced at it, and asked in a confused manner  
"Uh…was exactly is this that you just gave me?".

"Before all the writing comes integral, I'd advise you to believe what he said about his story having to do with suicide" Bendy proclaimed while pointing at Mac.

"How did you do that? And how do you know this?" Mac asked urgently.

"Did she ever receive the letter you sent to her?" Bendy asked with his hands on his back.

"I guess not. She said it herself, she never got it" Replied Mac, while returning a glare a Goo.

Bendy closed his eyes, and said "From what I've seen, you'd want her to understand what it was you tried to do, although it's no longer going to happen, am I right?"

Mac looked aside for a second, and replied "Yes"

"Okay, now then" Bendy said, as he opened his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about, and why'd this paper be just mold a few seconds ago?" Asked Goo, when she looks down on the paper and sees it has something new on it.

Folding wrinkles, and words inscribed in Mac's handwriting.

"Wow! How can you do that?" Goo asked.

"That does not concern you. Read it unless you don't want to be anymore surprised than you've already been this night" Bendy said.

Due to the night's complex darkness, Goo could not see anything.

Yet it was like Bendy could read her mind as he spread one hand out, and caused the streetlight in the corner of the street to turn on.

"How's that?" Bendy asked.

Before Goo could even asked, she had decided to take that advantage to read the letter now that she could see it perceptively.

Bendy just stood there tediously as he always was.

But Mac was mildly grieved as he saw Goo read the letter and watch her expression change as she went along.

Mac knew how to tell she was finished reading it.

After she came to the last word, her jaw dropped and she abruptly kneeled down.

-

And every time when I painted my room

Like a fool I hid my feelings

And every time when I painted my room

I thought about leaving

-

"I….I never knew you meant it to be that way" Goo murmured dejectedly while looking at the ground.

Mac could only glance down at her as she tried to stay strong about it.

Knowing nothing else to do, Mac said "Now you know what I was trying to explain to you all this time, you know I've made up my mind."

At this point, Mac had remembered what his mission was in the first place, and turned around.

Yet when he did, Bendy was no longer there.

It was as though he had disappeared in mid air and had left no traces of his presence from having stood at that spot.

This, however, didn't seem to bother Mac now that he got what he needed.

"I'm sorry, Goo. But to me, that dream was nothing more than a warning to what was about to happen had I taken that pill. I still don't have a life." Mac said.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not capable of finding one"

Goo didn't know what to say there, but she didn't want it to end like this either. She had to try somehow as she stood up.

"Wait, Mac! Don't go! I'm sorry, okay? I won't let Bloo do it again, please?" Said Goo, without a doubt anxious.

"You're not the only one who needs to apologize, and even if you were, trust me, I've heard better apologies from Bloo through every time he swore to me himself! But thanks anyway." Mac retaliated.

"I'm better off without everyone else to slow me down. That's why I'm going off to find someone I know still exists, somewhere"

-

At the end of the day

I don't know what to say

At the end of the day

I'll be flying away

-

"Who's that?" Goo asked.

Mac was about to say "My Dad", but becomes egocentric as a way to show he didn't want to be followed and replied.

"Someone I know still exists, like I mentioned"

continued walking as though there was no end to the road he was traveling towards.

Goo's persistency was still something he didn't take into consideration as she attempted to convince him some more.

"Mac, are you sure about what you're even doing? I mean, you can't go alone with no one around you, can you?"

Mac paused as he was sure this was going to be the last time he did so as he replied silently.

"From what I've seen, I've ALWAYS been alone"

To be sure he did not have to hear any more of Goo's futile words, Mac made the unlikely decision to run as though he was sugar high once more.

He could, however, hear Goo's footsteps.

Later he saw a corner, he turned to find the dark alley there was where he knew he'd be able to avoid her.

If there was one thing he knew about Goo's weaknesses is that she was afraid of the dark that of which contained things so unknown, one would even be inept to tell if it was safe.

There he ran into the alley after finding it.

The running footsteps he heard from her seemed to cease.

Now all he could hear from her was his name being called out.

Minutes later passed, and his name was no longer called out.

-

And every time when I painted my room

Like a fool I hid my feelings

And every time when I painted my room

I thought about leaving

-

"Mac? Where are you? Please, come out!" Goo said weakly.

"Oh, who am I kidding? He's gone now!" Said Goo, Putting her hand over her eyes when all her determination could no longer persevere and she was forced to feel grief about it.

Silent footsteps could now be heard to mean she had quit to Mac's satisfaction.

But all that satisfaction vanished after he began hearing sniveling as well.

"Oh, what do I care? They're all better off without me" Mac told himself, as he sat behind a huge dumpster within that alley.

"How do you know that?" Said a voice that which Mac found to be Bendy's when he looked over into the shadows.

"Whoa, how'd you get in here" Asked Mac.

"I was already here. Why are you here anyway? Don't you think your being a tad bit selfish to have to abandon her like that?" Bendy spoke.

"Um, well a little bit to be honest. But anyway, what would you care? I've heard you once lived in Foster's, right?" Asked Mac.

"That is correct" Bendy responded.

"Bloo told me how you framed him and got him into lots of trouble. To a punishment he would have hated a lot to have. How do you explain that?" Mac said.

Bendy looked down to think for a moment, which sort of irritated Mac a small amount, then replied in a way that didn't suit his voice.

"Are you saying he didn't deserve it? In spite of all the embarrassment he drowned you in, he was still a nice guy?"

Mac's eyes widened.

"Well, maybe yes, but how-"

"Look Mac" Bendy began.

"I can understand why you want to hate them, but going to these extremes is not worth it"

Mac persisted his glare, until he looked one way and replied "But, you know nothing about me! I don't care if you read that stupid letter, being someone who gets beat by his brother and never knew his father, you don't know the feeling of having a friend who you have to like no matter what he does to you"

To Mac's dispute, Bendy chuckled before answering.

"I'm not one to complain, but at least you have a family, at least you have a friend that you can at least talk to everyday excluding that whole karma crap, NO WAIT! AT LEAST YOU HAVE A LIFE!" Bendy snapped.

Mac tried to give Bendy the impression he was not affected by that outburst.

"Care or not, I never had a life I just-"

"Ha! You never had one? Then why are you still alive? I mean forgive me for my poor interpretation as a philosopher, but if you're not thankful for what you have in your life right now, do you think the afterlife is going to give you a warm welcome?" Bendy said in a mild sarcastic tone.

Mac closed his eyes to concentrate about his next answer.

"Well, what about you, aren't YOU ungrateful to not be able to-" Yet when Mac closed his eyes, he saw Bendy had vanished.

"Huh?" Mac asked, looking around to see if he was truly gone.

Nowhere was he to be found, and thus Mac knew not what to do.

Was Bendy's advise somehow convincing enough to enable him to turn back, or was Mac not afraid to walk this world alone?

Yet he remember one thing as he made his way up from sitting down and began walking.

He remember how Goo had tried to make him believe there was more to Bloo than he saw in him.

How he actually said it to her, but as though he could have cared less.

Now all he could do was travel the concrete walkway with guilt along side of him.

Falling in love yet knowing that everything was abandoned and there was not even the slightest hope.

-

And every time when I painted my room

Like a fool I hid my feelings

And every time when I painted my room

I thought about leaving

Know that I'm leaving

-

---------------------------------------------------------

Um yeah, that's pretty much it.

Less sadder than FS but still unhappy ending.

Even though I stole part of the beginning from that story.

The last sentence was actually translation of a quote.

From a book called "Las Batallas En El Desierto" (The Battles In The Desert)

And yes, the eye thing from Bendy was ANOTHER reference to that Father guy from the FMA manga (sue me).

Plus, The song was awesome!

How could I resist?


	2. FS unhappy ending

FS

By Dead Promises

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was never fair for Bendy to simply allow his hatred and selfishness to work out when he refused to have someone know something he was not part of.

Bendy thought he had obtained this cruel bliss from simply hiding something from someone.

What he didn't know was how destiny had a way of bending things to make what had not happened occur anyway.

For this he was sorrowed.

Meanwhile, somewhere only a couple of yards away from the intersect between Antonucci Lane and Wilson way, there stood an apartment easily in view.

Although it's height was strongly reminiscent to it, the apartment did not belong to Mac.

Instead, to a different person that seemed to have a close relation to him.

It belonged to a preteen girl with three pigtails growing out, blue and rainbow sleeved overalls, and a knack for talking so much, at a so fast speed.

Eleven o clock on Saturday was her accustomed curfew when it came to reading so many books that not only interested her, but gave her the chance to take vocabulary from them and use them to her own advantage.

Once she finished brushing her teeth and changing into her standard yellow pajamas, there was nothing left for Goo to sit out for but her bed.

Sigh, well time for sleepy sleep! Hopefully tomorrow will be a different day and Mac will be all better! Said Goo.

After all, she too felt a bit sad for having to go along with Bloo's prank.

Although guilt dwelled within her conscience as well, she also felt pretty relieved on knowing how instead of using up all her breath insulting Mac on a fake plan he had ruined, a simple you stink was enough to show what she meant without hurting too much on Mac.

At least she hoped it was no skin off Mac's bones.

Once her remorse came out of her, Goo closed her eyes after finding herself under the covers and on her bed.

No one ever paid attention to how people entered their dreams first hand.

Logic told us it always happened when people least expected it.

But once Goo came into awareness she was no longer in reality but in her head, everything around her appeared to be in a complete and endless white space.

As she looked around, Goo noticed this dream of hers was the closest thing to real in a fantasy centered site she had ever experienced from being in.

Goo finally shouted.

Nothing but echo.

Never being aware of what could happen, she began spinning around for minutes without end.

Nothing in front of her was revolving through her view when all there was was the same whiteness that took up endless and complete space.

Wow, look at all this, how can all of it be probable? Goo asked herself.

Although Goo already knew she was dreaming, her way of looking at everything from her evened out perspective reformed the more time passed and she saw nothing.

There passed minutes when she came in wondering why nothing but white space was appearing.

After all, this was nothing like the dreams she'd have about endless fantasy not even she could comprehend.

Minutes passed, and Goo eventually sat down from the tiresomeness walking around brought.

When at last, she said something unexpectedly hypothetical to the surrounding facts of why she seemed to be in that very spot as a substitute to all her over-imaginative wonderland:

Am I dead or something?

Thanks to her overactive believing off the logic she failed to locate, Goo was at the point in convincing herself she perhaps died in her sleep, and this was some kind of separate place souls were kept in for eternity.

Until a voice cried out:

No, not you

Goo knew who that voice belonged to.

Had it not sounded beyond familiar she would not have assumed it was the only voice for someone she saw everyday and had taught her once what it was like to kill loneliness with her.

Smiling, she turned around immediately after hearing it.

Nothing but the same old white space she was almost beginning to become accustomed to was all she sought.

Her smile faded as she began to turn around.

But once she turned back around to face the direction her current sitting position had obtained, Goo was now beginning to think if her eyes were beginning to cease proper function as her jaw dropped.

Only because of the fact that right now, Mac was standing a few feet away from her.

Mac? Is that you? Asked Goo before rubbing her eyes as her hyperactivity were beginning to comeback from when she simply stood up.

OMIGOSH! MAC! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU'RE THE ONLY PRIME ASPECT MY WHOLE DREAM SEEMS TO BE FOCUSING ON RIGHT NOW! I MEAN USUALLY MY DREAMS ARE ALL ABOUT STUFF LIKE FLYING WARTHOGS, SPACE OVERLOARDS, AND IMAGINARY PEOPLE NEVER SIMILAR TO YOU, WELL MAYBE YEAH BUT WITH WINGS, CIRCLE HEADS, POATATOE SANWICHES, AND, AND-.

Goo could have chattered endlessly about the confines of what her dreams where really synthesized out of instead of where she was right now.

Yet upon seeing Mac's over dejected face, it came to Goo's mind what she should have done.

Completely convinced she was no where but in her head, she snapped her fingers and uttered the closest thing to possible she could take out from this.

Maybe what happened in that surprise party got to my head, now I'm only seeing you all sad and torn up or what not

Mac, however, knew what was really going on.

But did he have the guts to say it right at Goo knowing that she wouldn't believe him unless he found out the perfect way to convince her?

He had to tell her, anyway.

Mac slowly uttered.

Yes Mac, what can I do for you while I'm sound asleep? Go asked.

Mac breathed and deeply sighed out all the air he had taken in.

I know you think this is all a dream began Mac.

But the truth is, this is the last time you'll ever get to see me in real life

Mac's mouth was really beginning to quiver.

Goo's face paused from hearing this.

What cha Talking bout, Mac? Goo asked, almost not seriously as she became aware of how silly that sounded.

Gosh I'm going to miss you talking like that Mac uttered.

I'm only here because I was given one last chance to say goodbye to anyone of my choosing in the most discrete way possible

Goo was really not getting any of this.

And that would be because? She asked.

Believe what you want, Goo, once I tell you what you were supposed to find out by yourself. Mac said, almost sniveling.

Goo's hands were shaking almost impatiently.

I don't know if you want to know why it happened, but I'm-

Mac paused in doubt, but became aware that the sooner he said it, the less painful it would thrive on him.

I'M DEAD!

-

I dumped you again  
Don't understand  
It's happened before  
Can't take it no more

-

Mac didn't expect Goo to believe him, when she still had the advantage of her dream beliefs and not taking it for granted.

However, he did expect her to ask why when she felt it amusing to go along with her guilt trip in her mind.

And this happened, why?

Mac was afraid this part would come.

But if there was one thing he had to be right now, it was to stay strong.

Even though he knew quite clearly she was just teasing him for the sake of her belief she was enjoying this so-called dream of herLook Goo, I'm not playing with you! This is a dream, but the honest truth is once you wake from it, You won't be able to see me anymore Mac affirmed almost nastily.

Go did not have much of a choice in what to believe.

This was after all the closest thing from real she had ever experienced in her life.

Once aware of it, her eyes widened as something inside of her finally snapped and it was actually going to stay there.

After seconds went by real fast, she asked slowly But why in my dream? And why are you no longer-

Goo was about to ask something.

Something that became too obvious for her after she came to consider what had gone on a few minutes ago.

Although she already knew it and figured out first hand, Mac figured out before her what Goo was about to ask and replies with no guilt to stop him.

You'd think I would have recovered so easily, wouldn't you?(sniff) Said Mac, about to have a moment as he turned around, sat on the floor, and curled himself into a ball.

Just seeing Mac in a state like this gave Goo a feeling she should have gotten when she first did that stupid trick.

Worse would it have been had she known this was exactly the position Mac was in before he killed himself.

Remorse quickly entered inside of her fragile mind while looks of intense shame exited her eyes and landed on Mac.

It remained unclear on what she had to do when all she could take for granted was how vile of a person she was.

-

These foolish games  
Always end up in confusion  
I'll take you back  
Just to leave you once again

-

But still, she could not just stand there watching Mac wallow away in his own misery.

Misery that she should have assumed would have left Mac in no other way but the easiest way someone who was perhaps beyond desperate to think of something else.

As Goo walked close to Mac in order to see if there was anything she could do, Mac says something:

It's not your fault

Goo was appalled.

Just as she was about to become flattered enough to think about replying to him in a way that could make him feel better, Mac continues

At least not ALL your fault

Goo's face froze.

I mean, you were actually someone I had hope in not going along with Bloo, and you may not have known this, but I already knew what Bloo had in mind.

Goo's face really deteriorated to the point she had to interject.

Then, why didn't you tell us?

Mac looked down for a moment.

He really had no idea how to say this in a way she'd look at it in a calmed downed perspective than taking it beyond seriously.

But his expressions would make someone feel he'd be running out of time.

When I came home, I'd become tired of having to support Bloo's jokes. Either I'd have to spend the rest of my life hanging out with a friend who found it amusing to kill me on the inside, Or I'd save him the trouble and just end my life already without having to suffer!

Mac paused before he was at the point of revealing it to Goo.

Although I died, there was one thing from the inside of me that became immortal which I always wanted to reveal to you when I was alive, but now I can only say it when it's my last chance to do so

Mac had to get on with it.

It was now, or without taking it as just a saying, never.

What has, and what will always be-

Another pause as Mac's hands trembled, his face dropped downward, and a tear of intense denial towards how much this confession was taking from him that dropped down to the ground.

M-m-my love for you!

-

I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire

-

Quiet.

Not just from the entire setting that held it's existence that way since it abided.

But from Goo, who was for once in her entire life left with nothing else to say, or even think about.

There had never been a more stronger moment even in her awake life had it existed.

I didnt want to tell you before cause I was afraid of how you would take it when I had the urge to-Yup, it's too obvious! Goo interrupted.

Who-what? What are you talking about? Asked Mac, remaining practically naïve.

Goo folded her arms before she said something Mac was not going to appreciate the second it would arise.

I mean, really! I should have figured it out when I first came here! You loving me? What a bunch of baloney sauerkraut! Ha! Stuff like that happens no where else but in my dreams!

Mac's eyes slowly turned from somewhat serious to utterly disconsolate as though he were at one moment near gasping.

He didn't want this to happen, though.

If there was even the slightest chance, he'd be able to convince even someone like Goo..

Goo, listen! You can't think I'm not serious because I am! If I can't do this right now, there won't be another-Save it for the tooth beaver, Maco Whacko! Cause all that stuff your spitting is not in your dreams, but just in mine! Goo interrupted assertively while holding out a hand to Mac's face.

But Goo, I'm not lying! I-UP up-up! Sorry, but The only Mac I'm ever going to believe wordplay from-

Go began before she said something really impeccably crucial to how Mac felt.

IS THE ONE I KNOW WHEN I'M AWAKE!

After that almost too empathetic statement, silence took over for nearly minutes.

Mac finally saw he was wrong about what he had first assumed from the first couple of minutes.

Now that he had failed to think of any idea good enough to continue persuading her, he said calmly Oh well

Seconds later, something beyond belief happens.

What looked like a giant knob less limestone door with many hieroglyphics carved onto it quickly appeared behind Goo.

But it wasn't until the door began to open when Goo turned around and became aware of its existence.

Whoa! Never know why that would be in my dream! She said impressed.

It wouldn't Mac retaliated almost forlorn.

Before Goo thought of turning around to look ata Mac and asking why he said that, she witnessed as once the door was fully open, strange things began appearing.

First a giant eye, then hands.

Not normal hands, but ghostly hands that could stretch to a great, nearly limitless length.

Before she could ask, Goo saw as the hands all began grabbing her from anywhere they would be capable, and pulling her inside the door.

What the-what's going on? What are these things doing to me? Goo asked, while failing to struggle.

You're waking up Mac began before Goo and him made well eye contact.

I really thought you would believe me, Goo. I know those surprise parties were a waste for me, but I had more hope on this. Mac said, his face strongly being brought down once more.

It's safe to assume now I should have just rejected my last wish instead of using it to talk to you one more time in any way possible.

-

I failed you again  
Cause I let you stay  
I used to pretend  
That I felt okay

-

Now Goo was almost entering the door completely.

Before she made it inside for a time to never come back, Mac says one more statement.

And to think I always loved you

The last thing Goo could remember seeing was a small ripple of pure whiteness before the door completely closed, and all she saw from there on until seconds later before she woke up was the opposite.

Dark, just like her intentions from thinking Mac was nothing but imagined in her wild dreams.

Goo! are you all right? She heard.

It was Frankie.

Why yes Frankie, I'm fine, but-

Before she continued, Goo looked around and figured out something was quite off compared to what she saw when she usually woke up.

-Where the heck am I?You're in the hospital, after seeing you weren't able to wake up after twenty straight hours yet you were still alive, your parents assumed you were in a comma.

Goo almost took this as unbelievable.

She looked around, and realized this truly was something she did not have in mind.

Before anything could be asked about, first thing was first.

Goo still had the chance to see and not have to believe the strong likelihood that her dream was not something close to real.

Where is Mac?

Frankie's face dropped its pleasant gaze.

Goo saw this coming, until she saw her cock her head upwards and say I don't know, but he didn't come to Foster's yesterday. Maybe cause of what Bloo did.

Goo gasped.

Not enough for Frankie to hear, but strong enough to have her notice the panic stricken face it came with it.

What's the matter, Goo? you look like you had a nightmare. Frankie asked.

Goo just looked at Frankie for a second, then smiled and giggled as she replied Oh! Yeah, no, nothing's the matter, hee-hee, I just got a bit frightened Mom or Dad might be worried about me.Oh, yes, they were outside all this time, waiting for you to wake up. Do you think you're better now? Asked Frankie.

Goo paused.

Did she have to doubt that it really must have been more than just a dream that kept her sleeping for more than just an entire day.

Was all of it true, or was she not the only one who happened to have these sort of incidents happen to her.

If there was anything Goo did not want to feel right there, it was negative.

Why would she want to think about how Mac could have really punched the wall with her being the first to know.

As long as the same excuse of taking place inside a dream was grasped by her resistance, there was nothing else left to do but to be happy it did not really happen.

But how could it stop her from still not being able to truly know if it really happened or not.

When everything was proof less, there was never even a probability of knowing how to distinguish what was true, and what was false.

Thus Goo kept on telling herself Mac was still alive.

Cause she didn't know if he was dead.

Which brought her back to what Frankie had asked her a few seconds ago.

Yeah, Frankie, I'm doing all perfecto! Goo replied, faking to be cheerful before she left the room with Frankie.

-

Just one big lie  
Such a perfect illusion  
I made you mine  
Just to hurt you once again

-

Goo was home.

She saw her bed had not been made since she was carried off to the hospital.

The least she could do to try to forget what she had just gone through in her own imagination was make it while it remained that way.

When she pulled the pillow out however, she could not believe what she found under it:

An envelope.

Okay, who put that there while I was away? Goo asked herself as she took the envelope to see who it was from.

Nothing was written.

Completely blank as though it had been coated with pure whiteout.

Oh well, since it's in my room, I might as well.

Goo opened the envelope, and reached for what was inside, which was nothing more than an obvious letter.

Well what do you know! It IS for me after all! Goo stated before she made the wrong choice and began reading it.

Dear Goo- she began enthusiastically.

Just as she was about to read, something was going on at Foster's.

Say it not be true, Senora Frankie! Por favor! No puede ser! Eduardo cried, while sitting next to Wilt, Coco, and all the other imaginary friends who now realized what had happened.

The all sat on the staircase as though the could not have been glad enough to choose separate options, if they even had them.

Even Madam Foster was there, teary without stopping.

I'm s-s-sorry Ed, b-but they said h-he w-w-wasn't found al-live, (sniff) Frankie almost mumbled melancholy, before covering her face .

How could we have allowed this to transpire? Why didn't we stop Blooregard before it happened? Mr. Herriman uttered, trying to stay strong.

Wilt uttered, disappointed but not sentimental towards the proceeding situation.

We were part of his scheme as well. We couldnt help ourselves. Were no less despicable than he ever was!Cococococococococococococococococococo, co? Said Coco, almost sniveling (But at least he was put up for adoption the minute Mac did not return, right?).

(Sniff), you're right Coco, at least Bloo's punishment for never caring since he started these stupid shenanigans would be never knowing what happened Wilt replied.

Sigh, and that may be the only good thing that will be thought out from all of this I can actually believe. Mr. Herriman uttered.

Eduardo asked.

Because, sooner or later, as you may have forgotten, someone is going to have to inform this to the only person we all know would never be capable of taking it more easier than we would Mister Herriman began.

Miss Goo.

After three seconds of withheld noise, Frankie says I'll do it, even though I'm not going to like it more than she will, she'll have to find out either ways.

Once decided, Frankie took hold of the phone, dialed the number given to her from Coco who had it when she used it to call Goo during the whole bus affair, and waited for a reply.

We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is either disconnected from service, or no longer exists, please redial it and try againWhat? But this isn't the incorrect number Frankie claimed.

Before anyone suggested something, Frankie says She unplugged it! Madam Foster finishes for Frankie.

Everyone began to argue.

said Coco (Maybe she already knew).

The words Coco through out could not be assumed anymore than they already had.

Had it not been for all that Madam Foster had said to be true, Goo would have been more than happy to listen to anyone that called her on her home phone number.

She would have blabbered on for minutes, even hours when someone knew not how to stop her.

This was not going to happen now.

For back at her room within her house, she sat quietly in a corner, crying silently for having to take in and get over what she held in her hand.

The letter.

Having read every last part of it, as it was intended to be said.

Never knowing whether anyone was going to tell her otherwise even if they new before her.

Everything fell apart in Goo's thoughts when all she contained in them was having to accept she was never going to see Mac again.

The only boy that ever showed her the true meaning of compassion when they experienced it together.

Worse was it when she remember the dream.

All that had gone on through it before she chose to take it as unreal and fantasy as she was always used to.

Routine tore her apart as well.

But reading the letter brought a connection to the dream that hurt Goo more on the inside the more it came to her.

And remember that I always loved.

Was the person she acted on to Mac really her when she refused to believe he was real?

Her guilt from ignorance that endlessly grew to a rate Goo could almost be incapable of supporting was inevitable.

She told him he'd only believe him when she was awake.

How could he believe her now, when the last chance she was ever capable of seeing him filled with life was when she was asleep.

Now it was too late.

Not even when Goo tried falling back asleep would it reach the same impact.

Nothing was left of Mac that she could remember the most real out of, except his last words she would never forget no matter how long it passed.

And to think I always loved you

Mac was truly gone.

His love for Goo however never truly died.

Yet Goo would never know if it lived on or not.

-

I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire

-

Unfortunately, the letter itself was strong enough to make Goo completely exit remembering what really mattered about it.

Where it came from.

Her parents could not have left it there without telling her first hand.

What Goo didn't seem to notice either was how her window had been left open even before she returned.

Nobody knew the real outcome of what had brought this all to happen.

Nobody, except one imaginary friend in particular.

Bendy.

The only friend who thought that sometimes even the most righteous of deeds could be done with the cruelest intentions.

Which was the reason to why he gave the letter life again by discretely leaving it inside the recipient's home.

In spite of knowing how fun it would be to know Goo must have drowned in her own misery by now, he was glad that everyone got not only what they were intended to get.

But what they deserved.

His days of living in the streets may have still taken away all the joy in the world he once had before his real creator abandoned him years ago.

Yet he finally made people feel more miserable than how they were initially going to feel without even knowing.

For him, everything was perfect.

For now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, crappy ending I know.

But I had to finish this story sooner (like at 11:45 at night).

And yes, the door and the white space is a reference to the portal of truth from Full metal Alchemist.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
